The Contest
by readingfreak101
Summary: Sharpay wins a contest to sing with Troy Bolton. She brings along her two best friends. What hapens when Sharpay can't sing and Gabriella has to sing with Troy. Will they realize that they love each other? TROYELLA. Complete!
1. Trailer

**Okay, I had this posted and it was good but I think someone reported it and it was taken down. I got an email saying that it was taken down. So I have changed it a little, not that much. But if you read this before please read it again, I am trying to make it different and if you haven't please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, only the plot.**

**All the girls love him**

_Shows a bunch of screaming girls throwing themselves at Troy while he tries to get through._

**Except for her**

_Shows Gabriella watching TV with her two best friends. "I don't get what the big deal is," Gabriella says. She rolls her eyes at the girls on the screen in front of her._

**When her friends brings her to meet him what will happen?**

"_I won the sing with Troy Bolton contest!" Sharpay yells. All of them start jumping around, well Taylor and Sharpay do._

"_That's great!" Gabriella says._

"_I get to bring two friends out to LA with me. Will you two come?" Sharpay asks. They both nod their heads._

**He thinks she is the most interesting thing ever.**

_Shows Troy looking At Gabriella who was messing around on stage singing one of her song. "Wow," He whispered._

_They walk up to the girls._

"_You're Sharpay," his manager asks Gabriella. She laughs and points to Sharpay._

"_I'm Gabriella. This is Taylor." Gabriella says sitting back down in one of the many seats_

"_This is Chad and Ryan," Troy says. They all say hi to each other._

**She doesn't want to even look at him.**

_Show's them standing in a room together not saying anything. Five minutes later, right when he was about to say something, she walks out leaving him confused._

**Their friends start going out.**

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan kissing and Chad and Taylor doing the same thing. Troy and Gabriella just stand around and watch._

**But when she can't sing, who'll take her place?**

_The doctor says that I can't do the show," Sharpay said. She was lying in bed. "Will you take my place V?" She asked._

"_I'm not so sure," Gabriella says looking at Troy who was staring at her._

"_Please we don't have time to find a replacement," Kyle, Troy's manager says. She finally gives in and nods._

**She won't let him in**

"_What do you want to know? There is nothing else," Gabriella yelled at him. _

"_There has to be more. Why don't you like me so much?" Troy asked. She sighed and turns around._

**He blows up**

"_Fine, I'm done with you. You van just go back to being the cold hearted bitch you were," Troy yelled at her. Gabriella's tears start to fall down her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," Before he could get anything else out she turns around and runs away from him._

**When she leaves how will things turn out.**

"_Bye guy," Gabriella says before leaving with all of her bags and a plane ticket back to her hometown._

**She comes back at the last minute.**

_Gabriella walks out onto the stage ignoring everyone._

**Will they get together?**

_Show's Troy and Gabriella kissing_

**Or will it all fall apart?**

_Shows them ignoring each other and then yelling at each other even more._

**Be There.**

**Coming soon.**

**Please tell me if I should even bother posting it. I did spend a lot of time changing everything, including all of the names which can get very confusing. I changed all of the chapter around so they may be a little longer with different things in each of them.**

**The trailer hasn't changed but some parts have. I've added bit here and there. Please review, I really want to try and get up to the number of reviews that I had before on this story which was somewhere around 110, I think, maybe even more than that. It would mean a lot to me if you would review again or just review if you haven't read it already.**

**Please check out my other story, 'A Kissing Book'. Not many people are reading it and I'm not going to update it until I get four reviews which I only have three right now. Please read it along with some of my other stories. At least tell me it's horrible if it is.**

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all of the feedback you guys. It means a lot. I have decided to do something a little different. I have another story called 'A Kissing book,' as you should know from the last chapter. To keep the updates going I'm going to update them both at them same time. I will be asking for a certain number of reviews but if one of them hits the required number then both stories will be updated. It may help reviewing both stories( hint hint)**

**And I already have some of the next chapters written for both stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

Sharpay and Gabriella walked in the doors of their high school with their bags over their shoulders and their gym bags in their hands. In Sharpay's other hand was a teen magazine that Gabriella read but never even looked at what it had about Troy Bolton.

"Hey do you think I should enter?" Sharpay asked her best friend Gabriella. She was looking at a page full of Troy Bolton. It was a contest where they would get to meet him and hang out with him. Then the winner would get to sing with him at a special concert held in LA.

"I don't know. I don't even like t guy so I wouldn't be asking me," Gabriella said. She didn't get why all of the girls loved him so much. She didn't want to be unsupportive of her friend but she just didn't like the guy. It wasn't her fault, Sharpay knew this and didn't take it to offense.

"I'm going to enter anyways. I probably won't win but It's worth a shot right?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded her head continuing to read her own magazine.

**One month later, SCHOOL'S OUT!**

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were all at the mall just looking around. Sharpay's phone started ringing. "Unknown number," Sharpay said.

"Answer it," Gabriella said.

"Hello?" Sharpay said. They all walked towards the wall not wanting to get in the way of other people trying to get by.

"Sharpay Evans?" Someone asked.

"One minute," She said into the phone. Sharpay motioned for them to follow her into one of the bathrooms. She made sure it was empty and then locked the door. She put her phone on speaker phone.

"Yes. This is Sharpay." She said. They all were confused.

"This is Kyle Martin. I am supposed to inform you that you have won the sing with Troy Bolton contest," He said. Sharpay and Taylor screamed and started jumping up and down around the bathroom. Gabriella took the phone away from her friend, so it would fall and break. She took it off of speaker phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked to see if he was still there. "Can you hear me," she asked slowly making sure the two girls didn't deafen him.

"Sharpay?" Kyle asked again.

"No this is her friend, she is a little preoccupied." Gabriella said. "I'll get all the details to her, promise." Kyle went on explaining what she would have to do. She was allowed to bring two friends and they would be coming over first class to La from their little hometown SouthlakeThe concert would be in two and a half months and they would have two weeks to get here and get settled.

"That's all for now. We'll leave information at the hotel for her." Kyle said.

"Okay, thanks." Gabriella said. Sharpay and Taylor stopped screaming. They ran out to car, Gabriella following them. Once they got to Sharpay's house they ran in and started jumping on the bed. Gabriella sat down at Sharpay's computer and started looking up flights for her friend.

"Okay, What ever happened to that Kyle guy," Taylor asked a little while after they had calmed down. Sharpay's face went pale remembering him. What if he hung up and she wasn't the winner anymore. Gabriella laughed at her friends face.

"Oh my god! Did I hang up on him? Where is my phone," She yelled looking through her bags. Gabriella continued to laugh, Taylor was in the landing zone of everything being thrown out. She was covered in three tops, a dress, two pairs of jeans and was hit by a couple of boxes of shoes. "Why are you laughing?" Sharpay shrieked.

"Calm down. I took the phone from you and got all the details and Taylor looks like someone who got everything she could get on herself." Sharpay sat back down on her bed as Taylor glared at Gabriella. Gabriella explained everything to them.

"So I get to bring two friends?" Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded. "Then will you two go with me?" She asked. Taylor immediately ran to the hallway to ask her parents. "What about you," she asked her best friend.

Gabriella and Sharpay had known each other since they were in preschool. Their parents were best friends. Their mother's were business partners. When Taylor moved here she joined the group. Gabriella's step father and Taylor's father were also business partners so they all spent a lot of time together.

"I guess I will as long as you don't make me spend too much time with Bolton. I still don't see what's so great about him." Gabriella said. She already knew her mom would let her go as long as Sharpay and Taylor were going with her. Sharpay ignored her friend's comment and hugged her.

"Thanks. I am so nervous!" She yelled.

"I know," Gabriella said. Taylor came back in, "What did they say," Gabriella asked.

"They said that they would think about. They may be going out of town and they needed someone to stay with my little brother," she said sadly. Both of the girls went up and hugged her.

The next day all three girls went over to Taylor's and convinced her parents that she should be able to go because it was a once in a lifetime chance and Sharpay needed her best friends' support while she was there.

A week later they were on a plane headed towards LA. "Can you believe that we are actually flying to LA," Taylor asked. They were about halfway there.

"No. I still can't believe that I won. What do you think he'll think of me? Do you think we'll become friends?" Sharpay asked. "More than friends?" Gabriella silently laughed at her friend's behavior. It had been going on for a week and she was used to it by now.

The only real reason that she was going on this trip was to see what the shopping was like and to hang out with her friends. "He'll think you're great Shar, calm down and rest. We have to meet up with them tomorrow at the stadium you are going to do the concert at." Gabriella said and the tried to sleep.

She was the one who was really in charge of all the scheduling because her friends are too happy that they get to meet the 'famous Troy Bolton!'

Both Taylor and Sharpay were surprised when they saw someone waiting for them at the airport to take them to the hotel. Gabriella had panned all of this, told them when they were coming and all of that.

"I'm Mike. I'll be your driver while you're here. Follow me to the limo," he said. They all followed him out to the parking lot where a black stretch limo waited for them. They all climbed in.

"I can't believe we are driving in a limo in LA!" Sharpay said. Both Gabriella and Taylor squealed with her this time.

"We have to go shopping. My mom gave me two thousand dollars to spend on gifts and anything that I want!" Gabriella said. With both of her parents owning their own businesses she was pretty rich, as was Taylor and Sharpay.

"Mine too," Taylor said. Sharpay nodded her head saying that her parents did the same thing. Their parents were cool with them shopping as long as they didn't go overboard like Sharpay's mom had done one day. She had gone to one mall for three hours and managed to spend ten thousand dollars, no furniture and only a couple of pieces of jewelry, which were no one than one thousand each.

They spread out and looked out the windows trying to see everyone and all the shops that there were. They got really excited when they saw Brad Pitt driving next to them. He wasn't so amused, more like freaked out.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm going to say 4 reviews. Remember I just want to know what you think. And the next chapter of A Kissing Book is up now.**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the deal. I only got two reviews for this last chapter, the only reason this is being updated is because people actually reviewed A Kissing Book. If you have read this before please review again, I want to try and build up the numbers again but it looks like that is going to be harder than I thought. I used to get like seven reviews for one chapter! Here's an equation for you, reviews + favs more chapters and stories.**

**And I have decided that I am not going to do the whole if one gets enough reviews both will be updated. It just wasn't a good idea on my part. I am very sorry for the wait, my story Smoothies was taken down and I wasn't able to update anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, would love to but I don't.

* * *

**

They were staying at one of the best hotels in LA, most of the star's stayed there when they were in town. They each got their own suite right next to each other. "Come on guys, it's getting pretty late, we should go to bed. We have to meet up with Kyle tomorrow at eleven." Gabriella said. They agreed and all went to their rooms.

Gabriella had snuck into each of their rooms and set the alarm for nine in the morning. She got up without complaint and took a shower. When she was done she got out and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She walked out of her room and knocked on Taylor's door. She answered dressed and ready to head down for breakfast. All of their meals at the hotel were paid for by the company that was sponsoring. But if they ordered any extra room service then they had to pay.

"You think Sharpay's up?" Taylor asked standing outside her door. Gabriella shook her head as she knocked on the door.

"That's why I had us get up earlier then we needed too." Gabriella said knocking again. Sharpay wasn't answering and they didn't hear the shower running. "See." Gabriella pulled out her cell phone.

"What," Sharpay's tired voice filled her ears. Taylor put her ear up to the phone too.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have to meet them in an hour and a half and have breakfast," Gabriella said.

"An hour and a half!" Sharpay yelled. They heard her jump out of bed and straight into the shower hanging up on them. They laughed and waited outside for her. She came out thirty minutes later dressed and ready.

It was about a twenty minute ride to the stadium so they ate fast and then met Mike.

"Are you nervous," Gabriella asked her friend.

"Yes!" Sharpay yelled. Both Gabriella and Taylor reassure her that it is going to be great for the rest of the way there.

They walked through the doors of the stadium and are told to just wait. "This is huge," Sharpay said looking around. They both nod in response.

"Just think Sharpay. You are going to be up here singing in two months!" Gabriella said. "You are going to be singing in front of all these people. This will be you." Gabriella started singing one of the many songs she wrote.

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance _

She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands 

Troy and his manager Kyle started walking out towards the stage area where they were supposed to be waiting.

"So what's this girls name again," Troy asked. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, he just didn't know much about it yet. His two best friends were following behind them

"Sharpay Evans. From Southlake, Texas," Kyle said. As they got closer they heard someone singing.

"Man she has a good voice," Chad, his best friend said. She wasn't facing them, just singing and dancing around on the stage.

Troy stared at her for the longest time until Ryan gave him a little push. "Wow," he whispered. She was the best thing he had ever seen

They got closer and closer and as they did they could hear her better. She had an amazing voice. It looked like it came naturally to her. Two other girls were standing by her dancing along. One was blonde and the other had black hair darker than the girl who was singing.

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands 

As she stopped singing they all started clapping. Gabriella spun around, not knowing anyone was watching, a little too fast and fell over.

Sharpay and Taylor rushed to help their friend up who was laughing at her self. They all started walking over to the three girls again.

'Man she has a great laugh,' Troy thought looking at her. Chad broke him out of his trace by patting him on the back.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, it means a lot, even if you've already read the story.**

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I won't be able to update as much this week because I'm going to my grandparents and they don't have a computer and I'm not sure if I can get internet on my laptop there. My cousins computer is to slow and... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

**

"Hi, I'm Kyle. You're Sharpay?" He asked Gabriella. She laughed and pointed towards Sharpay who was jumping around with Taylor because Troy Bolton was in front of them. The four guys looked on confused at why she laughing.

"I'm Gabriella, the one you talked to on the phone. Also know as the calm one," She said looking at her friends, who were still jumping up and down. "you'll have to excuse them, they absolutely love Troy Bolton," she said laughing.

"Nice to meet you. Did you make it here okay?" Kyle asked. Gabriella nodded as Kyle stepped back and let the three others come up.

"I'm Troy, this is Chad and Ryan," Troy said and pointed to his friends as he said their names. Taylor and Sharpay squealed some more and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"That's Taylor and Sharpay is the blonde one." They finally calmed down and sat back down.

"Hi," Chad said going over to Taylor.

"Finally a guy for Tay-tay," Gabriella said, she and Sharpay giggled as both Chad and Taylor blushed.

"Hey," She said. They looked at her as she sat back down. Her last boyfriend had been around seven months ago and she hasn't gone out with someone since, much to her friends dismay.

Troy kept on glancing at Gabriella when he thought she wasn't looking but she noticed and she didn't like it. Ryan went over and sat next to Sharpay who looked over an giggled. Troy sat next to Ryan at the end wondering why Gabriella looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Okay," Kyle started. He kept on going on about what would be happening and what they would have to do. When he was done he left them to just hang out.

"What do you guys want to do," Ryan asked them.

"I'm not feeling that well, I'm going to go back to the hotel," Gabriella said faking it so that she wouldn't have to spend the day with Troy who was still looking at her. Plus she wanted to give the potential couples some time alone.

"Are you sure El?" Sharpay asked, sounding a little fake, wanting to be alone with Ryan.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," she said and was gone before anyone could protest anymore. Gabriella went back to the hotel room and just watched a couple of movies and wrote a couple more songs.

"Okay then how about we go for lunch," Chad suggested hearing his stomach growl. They all laughed and nodded. The three guys started for a diner across the street as the girls followed. They all sat down and ordered their food.

"Where are you girls from," Ryan asked them.

"We are from Southlake Texas. It's a small little town but we love it," Sharpay said.

"How long have you known each other," Troy asked trying to seem interested. But his mind was on Gabriella, she hadn't even spoken to him and he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Gabriella and I have known each other since we were born and Taylor moved to Southlake when she was seven. My mom and Gab's mom are business partners and Gab's step- dad and Tay's dad are partners." Sharpay said.

"That's cool, we've known each other for just about as long." Ryan said. The waitress brought their food over.

"What about her real dad," Ryan asked realizing they had said step dad.

"He was killed in an accident," Sharpay said and left it at that. They girls suddenly became quiet and Ryan regretted asking the question.

"Any boyfriends," Troy asked for his friends seeing them staring and trying to break the silence.

"Nope. Not for me or Sharpay," Taylor said. Troy's heart fell. What about Gabriella, did she already have a boyfriend.

"Gabriella either," Sharpay said seeing the look on Troy's face. He brightened up a little.

"So," Chad said stretching out his word. He was dying to ask the question that each guy wanted to know the answer too. "What's with Gabriella," Chad asked. Ryan smacked him on the head. "What?" Ryan groaned.

"You don't ask someone that," Ryan said, they all laughed at him as Ryan buried his head in his hands.

"No, it's fine. She just doesn't like you," Sharpay said to Troy. Troy's face fell a little but he still smiled.

"Why," Troy asked. This was the first girl who didn't like him and he was interested. All of the girls threw themselves at him and he couldn't stand it but he wouldn't mind if Gabriella threw herself at him. He would welcome her with open arms.

"We don't know, she just doesn't like you. She says that she doesn't get why girls are all over you, you're nothing special. She doesn't like many guys actually. Only the ones we grow up with, she can't trust them, I guess," Sharpay said. This sparked the guy's interest.

"Why not? Did someone hurt her," Chad asked. He just met them all but they already felt like family, well all but Taylor that is.

"I think she should tell you that," Taylor said. The guys wanted to know but they knew the girls didn't like talking about it so they left it alone and moved on to another subject.

They all got back to the hotel. All of the guys would be staying at the hotel to make it easier. Plus they all lived a while from where they were going to be practicing., they each went into their rooms but as soon as the guys doors closed the girls rushed over to Gabriella's room. She answered in her pajamas.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, means a lot.**

**Also, my newest one-shot 4 Years, 5 Months and 16 Days is out. Please look at it. Inspired by song of course. LOL**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I'm doing this really fast because I'm not supposd to be on this thing. It's supposed to be packed in my carry on.

* * *

**

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked. They didn't answer, just push through the door and then close the door. Gabriella, knowing what they were going to do popped some popcorn into the microwave and grabbed a tape recorder.

"So have a good time," She asked putting the popcorn in the middle of them and pressing the record button. They were all sitting on her bed holding one of the many pillows.

"Yeah, it was good. We got to know them," Sharpay said trying to be cool, but still blushing, and grabbing some popcorn.

"And what about you Taylor," Gabriella asked her other blushing friend. "Did you and Chad have a good time?" She was so close to cracking them.

"Yeah, it was fun." She said looking at her feet.

"Will you two just tell me that you like them already!" She exclaimed. They both nodded as Gabriella squealed for her friends. "This is so great!"

"Ryan is so great and so sweet. I really like him," Sharpay gushed.

"And what about miss, maybe Troy and I will become more than friends," Gabriella said mocking her best friend.

"Yeah well, that was before I met Ryan. Troy seems to have a thing for you though," Sharpay said hinting to her friend. She hoped that she would let someone in besides them.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't go for him. Anyways what about you Tay-tay," Gabriella asked brushing off Sharpay's comment.

"I like Chad so much, but I don't think he likes me," She said. Sharpay and Gabriella laughed.

"Are you serious? He was looking at you the whole time today," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I was only there for the first like thirty minutes where we were talking and I knew it was coming," Gabriella said. "He really likes you." Taylor shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. He was just being nice." She said burying her face in the pillow.

"Yeah, Ryan was probably just being nice too." Sharpay said sad. Gabriella noticed her friends attitude's and decided to change them, even if they didn't know so.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said and ran out of the room taking the tape recorder with her. She had a plan that she knew was going to work.

Gabriella ran out of her room and towards Chad's. She figured he would be easier. He opened the door and let her in. "Hey Gabriella, feeling better," Chad asked. She nodded and walked further into the room. It was just the same as hers. As she walked towards the bed she spotted Ryan and Troy sitting on it.

"You don't have to call me Gabriella you know," she said looking back at him.

"Them what can we call you," Ryan asked. Troy sat silently listening to what was going around him but not joining in.

"Just call me, Gabi, or Gabs or Brie, or anything else really, just not bitch, slut, whore, or anything like that," She said. They all laughed at her comment.

"Don't worry, we won't call you any of those, unless you do something really bad," Ryan said still laughing a little.

"I'm glad you're here Ryan, I have tot talk to you too," She said sitting on the chair across from the bed where they were all sitting. She pushed the record button.

"Did you want something," Chad asked. They had been talking about the girls, when she had come.

"Yes. Do you like Tay?" She asked him. A little spark formed in his eyes when he thought about her.

"No, why?" He asked trying to hide his blush like her friends had done. Troy and Ryan sniggered a little but Chad shot them a look telling them to shut up.

"Come on Chad. You can tell me," Gabriella said trying to convince him.

"No I can't. You'll just go and tell her," Chad said. What he said was probably true but not in this plan.

"No, I won't, I promise. I will not tell her that you like her. The words that you like her will not come out of my lips to her or Sharpay. What about you Ryan, you and Sharpay," she said smiling. They were so close to telling her, she knew it and they did too.

Back in her room the girls had turned on the TV and were watching Norbit. Cracking up every five minutes.

"Sooooo," Gabriella said.

"Fine!" Chad yelled. "I like Taylor. She is just so awesome and so pretty and so smart and nice and," Chad drifted off into his own fantasy world as Gabriella waited for Ryan's answer. He was clamping his lips together to keep from doing what Chad had done.

"Okay," He said giving in. Troy shook his head at his friends. "I like her, a lot. You can't tell her though. I just," he too drifted into his own fantasy world. Troy and Gabriella stood there watching them.

"Why did you do that," Troy asked her. She just smiled and pulled the tape recorder out from behind her back, he nodded.

"Can you guys come with me for just a minute," She asked innocently snapping them out of their trances. They followed her to her room and walked in.

"What's going on," Sharpay asked turning off the television as they walked in the room. Each guy sat by the one they liked except for Troy. He sat in one of the chairs.

"I just want you guys to listen to something for me," Gabriella said. She pulled out the tape recorder which she had rewound to the point where they started talking about the guys.

"_Ryan is so great and so sweet. I really like him," _Sharpay's voice filled the room. Her mouth dropped along with Ryan's

"I can't believe you taped that," Sharpay yelled but Gabriella stopped her and fast forwarded to Ryan's part.

"_Okay, I like her, a lot. You can't tell her though. I just," _This time it was Ryans voice. He blushed as Taylor awed.

Sharpay and Ryan looked at each other shyly. "Did you mean that?" He asked. She nodded. "Good," he said and kissed her. They broke apart a minute later smiling like idiots. They were about to leave when Gabriella stopped them.

"I'm not done yet," she said. She rewound again.

* * *

**Okay, people seem to be loosing intrest in this story, so I may delete it. Please tell me what you think about the chapter and me deleting it. I really don't want to though. Please review. I may not be able to post or even check my email while I'm there but I'll try my best. luv u!**

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, thank you so much for all of the reviews. As you can see I have internet even if it is very very slow. But I will be able to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Gabriella continued to play the tape knowing what was next.

"_Anyways what about you Tay-tay?" _Gabriella's voice came out. She decided to skip the part about her and Troy, which Sharpay didn't like too much.

"_I like Chad so much, but I don't think he likes me," She said. _You would hear Sharpay and Gabriella's laughing as she stopped the tape. Taylor blushed a beep red as Chad looked at her in surprise not realizing what Gabriella was going to do next.

"_Fine!" Chad yelled. "I like Taylor. She is just so awesome and so pretty and so smart and nice and,"_ Chad and Taylor didn't even talk, they just leaned over and kissed each other.

"You said you wouldn't tell her!" Chad said once they broke apart trying to sound mad.

"Yeah you promised," Ryan said. Gabriella laughed.

"I didn't, you did, I just taped it. And aren't you happy with the results?" She asked. Both of them grinned and nodded.

"Now all we need it a guy for you Gabi. What about that part in the middle Gabi," Sharpay said. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend's attempts to set her up, with Troy

"What part, this is all there is on the tape," Gabriella said slyly. Sharpay grabbed the recorder from her hands and let it play all the way though. Sure enough the part about Troy and Gabriella wasn't on there.

"But how?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Are you okay, Shar?" She asked taking the recorder back. She nodded.

"I'll take that," Chad said, everyone looked at him strange but no one said anything.

"By the way, when the guys just stopped in the middle of their sentences that was when they went off into dream land." Gabriella said smirking at their faces.

They all left her room in couples. Except for Troy who just left trying to figure out to get Gabriella to open up and how to ask her out.

Over the next week Sharpay and Troy had practiced a couple of times. They had picked out their songs and the ones that Sharpay was going to sing by herself.

They had all gotten really close, well all but Troy and Gabriella. He didn't know why, she just didn't like him and wouldn't talk to him.

"Can you go and grab a towel from the closet? We are running low," Kyle asked Gabriella. They were at the stadium again watching them practice. It was this or do nothing at the hotel.

Kyle had sent Troy to do something a while ago and he hasn't been seen since. "Oh and see if you can find Troy," He added as she walked away.

Gabriella didn't know why but she was starting to feel bad about ignoring Troy. Maybe it was just the day. It must have been getting to her. She walked over to the closet and opened and shut the door. "Wait," Someone said just as the door closed. She looked around and saw…

* * *

**I couldn't resist leaving it a cliffy. I know it is a little short. Please review, I'm probably not going to delete this story but I'm not sure. I'll knw by the next update. But probably not.**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for this update, my internet stopped working in the middle of my trip, well no but it wouldn't let me get onto the site and if it did only if I looked on one page. Next update will be sooner hopefully.

* * *

**

She looked around and saw Troy sitting on a bucket, she didn't smile nor frown, just look at his before leaning on the door.

"What are you doing in here, they're looking for you," She asked. It came out kind of rude but she wouldn't help it, she wasn't in a very good mood right now. Everyone knew it and only the girls knew why.

"Turn around and check the door," He said smiling. Her eyes went wide as she spun around and tried to open the door but the outside handle had fallen off. "See, I've been in here for a while," Troy said.

"Did you try your cell phone," Gabriella asked.

"Out of batteries. There isn't a signal anyways, I checked before it died," Troy said pulling out his dead phone. She pulled hers out and checked, sure enough it said no signal.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do," Gabriella asked. "Did you try yelling?" she asked. He nodded. "Now what, I really don't want to be stuck in a closet all night."

"Now, we wait until they notice that we're missing." Troy said smiling at her. This could be his chance to get to know her better.

"Yeah well, they were just starting with her solo songs," Gabriella said groaning. The last thing she wanted to do today is be stuck in a closet with Troy Bolton.

"Why don't you like me," Troy asked suddenly. They sat down next to each other on turned over buckets. She shrugged. "Come on. You've barely said ten words to me in the week we've known each other," Troy said proving his point.

"I really don't want to talk about this today, maybe tomorrow," she said putting her hands over her head. He noticed her outfit, it was a plain black t-shirt and black shorts. She didn't have any make up on and it looked as if she had been crying.

"What happened Gabriella," Troy asked. She looked up at him. He wasn't being nosey, he just wanted to help her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him playing dumb.

"I mean, you're usually perky and happy but today you're all sad and depressed. Not to mention the all back outfit." She looked down and groaned.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this," she said to her self. A couple of days before she said that she wouldn't dress in all back on this day but she didn't notice when she was dressing.

"You know you can tell me right," Troy asked her. She took a deep breath and let it out. She did this a few more times before actually talking.

"Three years ago, I went to a party with my boyfriend. He got drunk and took me up to one of the empty rooms, I wouldn't let him drive. He wanted to sleep with me, he tried but I got away after kneeing him where the sun don't shine and then punching him in the same place. I ran to my car and drove to my house. My dad was coming home from a business trip in Houston. At eleven that night we got a call saying that there had been an accident." She took a deep breath.

'This is what Sharpay meant when she said accident,' Troy thought as he looked at her. "You don't have to go on," he said sensing her nervousness.

"No, I need to tell someone, might as well be you," she said. He wouldn't tell anyone would he? Hopefully not.

"Kevin, my boyfriend had crashed into my dad. He died and Kevin was sent to prison for attempted rape and murder. He did it because I wouldn't sleep with him and everyday, I miss him. I feel so guilty." She had tears running down her face.

"It wasn't your fault," Troy said rubbing her back.

"I just miss him so much," She cried. He pulled her into a hug and she didn't push him away like she normally would have. She didn't have the strength too, at least that was what Troy thought and that was what Gabriella wanted to think.

She stopped crying and dried up her tears. "Please don't tell anyone," she asked him. He nodded his head against his better judgment. He wasn't going to mess this up now. She was warming up to him and he was glad.

"I won't," He said. He knew as well as she did that she needed to tell someone else besides him or at least just rant about it, but he also knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Sharpay was done practicing her solo songs so they were finished for the day and they could leave. "Where is Gabi?" She asked them. They all shrugged.

"Troy's missing too," Chad announced after just coming back form looking for his friend.

"Well, Gabs was sent to get a towel from the closet so let's go try those," Taylor said. They all walked towards the closet and found that the handle had broken off. "She must be locked in there."

"Troy, Gabriella," Ryan asked. No one answered. They shrugged and opened the door. Troy and Gabriella were laying on the floor sleeping. Gabriella's head was on his chest and he had his arms around her waist.

"They are so cute," Sharpay gushed. Everyone else nodded and started walking towards them. "Stop, I want a picture," she ordered. She grabbed her camera from her bag and snapped away. It was so dark in the closet that even with the light that flooded in through the door the automatic flash went on and woke them up. They both jerked awake sitting up and clutching their heads from the rush.

"So what were you two doing," Chad asked seeing the look on Troy's face. He hadn't moved his arms from around her waist.

"We got locked in here," Troy said pulling his arms away and letting Gabriella stand up.

"Took you long enough for you to come and find us. We've been in here forever," Gabriella said brushing herself off.

"You could've called," Ryan pointed out.

"No signal," they both said at the same time. "Let's just go back to the hotel, we can hang out in my room," Gabriella said. She was back to not talking to Troy.

They all rode in the limo back to the hotel and headed up to Gabriella's room after getting changed into something more comfortable. In the girls case they wanted to change into the pajamas.

"I don't get why you wanted to change your clothes," Troy said looking at the girls.

"Hey, we look cute," Sharpay said.

"But why does that matter, it seems so pointless," Troy said. Ryan went over to Sharpay and pecked her on the lips.

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Chad, Taylor and Gabriella laughed at their friends. Gabriella decided to give Troy a chance and at least try to become friends with him.

They all sat down and watched a movie when someone was at the door. "Who could that be," Gabriella asked getting up. She walked to the door and opened it without thinking.

Her eyes widened and she tried to close the door but he stopped it with his foot and shook his head.

"There will be none of that."

* * *

**I'm not going to ask who do you think it is. What did you think. Again sorry for the wait, it'll be up sooner next time, hopefully.**

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry this took a little longer to update then normal but I spent a lot of time trying to get this write and it still irks me a little, even though I have already posted this! Thanks for all of the reviews! You rock guys.

* * *

Gabriella stood there in the doorway just looking at the person at the door. Neither said anything, just stared at each other. "you still look about the same," he said. They both started laughing after about twenty seconds of silence.

"What are you doing here!" Gabriella shrieked jumping on him.

"I came home for a visit before I came out here to visit a friend of mine and found out that you were all the way out here. My little Gabi-wabi is growing up!" He said laughing. She hit his arm.

"I can't believe you're here, it's been so long. You've changed so much!" Gabriella said hugging him again.

"Who is it," Sharpay asked. Gabriella had been at the door for while now. She froze just like Gabriella had when she saw him.

"Mark!" Sharpay yelled and jumped on him the same way that Gabriella had. "Come on in," Sharpay said and led them farther into the room. Gabriella stopped him and jumped on his back.

"Tay! Guess who's here?" Gabriella said happily. The four of them left in the room watched as the three of them walked into the room.

'Who is he? If he thinks that he can just come in here and take Gabriella away from me then he is wrong,' Troy thought watching him drop her on the bed.

Taylor did the same thing that both of the other girls had done. The three boys watched from the side wondering who this guy was and what he was doing with their girlfriends, well except for Troy.

"Oh, Mark this is my boyfriend Chad," Taylor said. Chad nervously stepped up. Mark didn't say anything, he just stared at Chad for a while until Chad started fidgeting under his gaze. Mark nodded and shook his head.

"And this is my boyfriend Ryan," Sharpay said. Ryan was much more relaxed, he stood there making eye contact and then shook hands.

"What no guys from you Gabs," Mark asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I have no guys for you," Gabriella said.

"Oh and this is Troy," Sharpay said noticing him at the side of the room. Mark nodded at him.

They all sat down again and got comfortable. Sitting in a circle so that everyone could see everyone else. "What are you doing here," Taylor asked.

"I came home for a visit and found out that little miss Sharpay over there won the contest and you were here. I am going down to visit a friend later on so I can only stay for today," Mark said.

"If you wouldn't mind telling us, who are you?" Chad asked bluntly. They all laughed.

"We grew up with Mark, he is awesome!" Gabriella gushed. "We have been through so much together. Known each other since we were born, well except for Tay who moved to Southlake a little while later." She continued.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Mark had really gotten to know the guys and the guys knew that if they hurt one of the girls they wouldn't be seeing outside the hospital for quite a while.

"Well, I have to get going," Mark said standing up.

"No!" All the girls chanted. He laughed and headed for the door. "Don't go!" They all yelled acting like a bunch of fan girls trying not to laugh. All three were kneeling on their knees with their hands up to the chins looking up at him.

"I'll see you guys soon," he said walking out the door giving them all one last hug and in the guys case hi five.

"He seems cool," Ryan said. All the girls nodded. Someone knocked on the door again. Gabriella got up laughing.

"He probably forgot something here," she said laughing and shaking her head. She walked to the door and opened it. It wasn't Mark at the door though, once she saw who it was she froze, not able to move.

"Why are you here," Gabriella asked through clenched teeth. She was using all of the power in her body to keep her from punching him and sending him to the hospital.

"What did he forget," Sharpay asked wondering what was taking so long. She stopped and glared at the person in the doorway. Sharpay was doing the same thing that Gabriella was.

"What, no 'it's great to see you' or come on in'?" He asked cheerfully like nothing was wrong. Gabriella opened the door wider and let him in. He walked straight through towards where everyone else was.

"Who's this," Troy asked getting up from where he was standing. Taylor went over and stood with the girls in shock.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Ella?" He asked. She shuddered when he said her name but still walked forward.

"Guys this is _Kevin_," Gabriella said his name with hatred, everyone heard it a most of them knew why. Troy's face went pale. He stepped out in front of the guys. Kevin was surrounded, three girls behind him and three guys in front of him.

"So you're the famous Troy Bolton," Kevin asked trying to provoke Troy. It was working pretty well but once Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face he calmed down, or tried to. She was scared and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Troy are you okay," Chad asked. He nodded his head. He was resisting the urge to kill him just like all of the girls had been earlier, just like they were now. "I'm Chad," he said sticking out his hand. Troy pushed it back down.

"So you know," Kevin asked and smiled at them. He nodded.

"Get out of here Kevin," Taylor said. Ryan and Chad went behind their girlfriends, kissing them on the heads, not knowing what was going on. Kevin spun around and smiled again.

"Aww, why Tay, didn't you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.

"How did you find me," Gabriella asked. She knew he would come looking for her but he wasn't supposed to get out for another year and a half. She thought that she would've gone straight to Southlake.

"I heard about Shar over there winning the 'Sing with Troy Bolton' contest," he said mocking the ad that had made so many girls go crazy. "I knew she would bring you and Tay. So predictable," He snarled.

"How did you find out and who let you out," Gabriella asked coldly stepping in front of everyone else.

"I got out for good behavior, and my cell mate was a teenage girl who's parents went her magazines every month, they had a whole article about it and she told me.

"Get out of my room and don't come back," Gabriella said pointing towards the door. Troy was still standing behind him shooting daggers at the back of his head.

"Fine I'll go, _for now_. Good seeing you again Gabs." she glared at him as he walked back her giving her his best smile.

"Too bad I can't say the same," She said back. His smile turned into a frown. The Gabriella he knew wouldn't have replied, but she had changed a lot.

* * *

**What did you think? I'll update as soon as I can get the next chapter written which may be a while because I have been sick and I have three or maybe four days of make up work to do over the weekend. So fun! **

**For those of you who read I remember, I deleted it and decided to change it, so it'll be up again soon. Sorry if you liked it.**

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, first thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a while now, I want to focus on my studies and since I've been sick I have a lot to make up. Plus my grades are slipping so i'm not going to be able to update as often. Sorry but this goes for all of my stories, not just this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

Three years ago, she didn't go to parties. The one she went to with him was an exception. She wouldn't show off any of her body or wear any make up. But that was all different now. He walked out of the door and all of the girls let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"I can't believe he's back," Sharpay said.

"What do you mean? What's going on here," Ryan asked. They all sat on the king sized bed in a circle.

"Three years ago I went to a party with Kevin, he was my boyfriend at the time," Gabriella went on telling them everything that she had told Troy, with Taylor and Sharpay putting little parts in here and there. By the end all of the girls were in tears and the guys were pretty close.

"I'm so sorry Gabster," Chad said reaching over and putting his hand over hers. She looked up and smiled a little.

"I just don't get it. He wasn't supposed to be out for another year and a half," she said. They didn't say anything else. That whole night was spent in silence thinking about what had happened and what could happen.

Gabriella was the first one to wake up in the morning. She looked beside her and saw someone body, she looked up and saw Troy. His arms were tightly around her waist. 'Maybe Troy isn't that bad of a guy' Gabriella thought looking at him.

She got up, moving Troy's hands, and looked around her room. Everyone was sprawled out around the room.

Troy still on the bed, Ryan in one of the arm chairs, Sharpay on the little couch. Chad was on the floor snoring so loud that she was surprised that she hadn't woke up earlier. And Taylor was sitting in the other arm chair.

Then she remembered what had happened the night before. Taylor sat up and stretched before standing next to her. "How do you think we should wake them up?" She asked her friend.

Gabriella ran into her bathroom and brought out her make up bag. "We'll wake them up, after having a little art class," she said grinning. They got to work. Gabriella's little sister Stella had gotten her a full make up kit with every color of everything, some of them were things that she would have never even thought about using, until now at least.

One by one everyone woke up not noticing the make up on their face, all going to their rooms. They had all agreed to meet up in the lobby at eleven and it was ten thirty. Taylor sat downstairs and waited for them to come down.

One by one they all did, with mad faces. "Do you know why I look like a clown," Ryan asked them when he arrived, he was the first one. They shook their heads laughing at his appearance. It looked like he had tried to wipe some of it off but it didn't work so his face was a deep red.

"Nope," Gabriella said giggling.

"Absolutely not," Taylor added.

Chad came down not looking as red. "Gabriella, Taylor do you have something to do with why I look like I was just attacked by little make-up fairies," He asked they laughed at his mention of make-up fairies.

"There are make-up fairies," Gabriella asked. Chad didn't get a chance to reply because Troy came running down the stairs. They had spent extra time on his. He had orange lip stick, which was almost gone, bright purple eye shadow that went up into his eyebrows and the up to his forehead. And other the other one he had dark blue, red mascara on both. Then Green sparkles under each eye and pink eyeliner. They had used yellow blush all over his face.

"Gabriella," that was all he said before all of them burst into laughter.

"Yes Troysie," She asked. Ryan had told her that he hated being called this because it was what his weird aunt called him.

"Do you know why my face is yellow and purple?" He asked.

"The colors of the Minnesota Vikings." She suggested. "Or maybe the color's of the rainbow!" She exclaimed. A couple of passer bys laughed at the boy's appearances.

"No, but do you know why I have the color's of the rainbow all over my face," he asked again. The others watched as they talked about why Troy looked like he did.

"He's only asking her," Taylor said to Chad and Ryan.

"Are you saying you had something to do with this," Chad asked her. She shook her head fast and pecked him on the lips.

"Where's Sharpay," Gabriella asked not bothering to answer Troy's next question.

Sharpay walked down the stairs with her make up mostly off. She didn't say anything when Ryan came over and kissed her, she didn't say anything at all. Her face was sad but none of them knew why.

"What's wrong Shar," Gabriella asked getting up and hugging her best friend who shook her head and motioned for her throat.

"You want something to eat?" Troy asked. She made a 'no' sign with her hand.

"You can't sing." Gabriella said.

* * *

**Okay, I just realized that I left it a cliffy for both of my long stories and I'm really sorry about that. But please review and I'll try and update when I can. Again sorry**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know the last chapter was short but this one is longer. Is this getting boring because I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Sharpay nodded sadly. Gabriella and Taylor went up and hugged their best friend. "Can you talk," Ryan asked. She shook her head. Troy walked over and called Kyle to let him know.

"Sharpay can't talk right now, so we have to delay rehearsals," Troy said. Kyle agreed and hung up.

"Here, use this," Chad said handing her a white board and marker with a tissue to clear it off with.

'Why?' she wrote.

"Because then we won't have to spend half the time trying to figure out what you are saying." Chad said in a 'duh' like tone. She went over and hit him with the white board but then hugged him for coming up with the idea.

"I have a doctor's appointment later on," Taylor read from the board.

"I'll come with you," Ryan said. They all nodded as she started writing again.

'Thanks, I hope it isn't serious,' she wrote.

Don't worry, you probably just need to rest your voice for a while," Troy said. "Happens to me sometimes too." She nodded sadly.

'You know you guys look like clowns right?' she wrote down. Taylor and Gabriella read it and laughed, not letting the guys see what the board had on it. 'Troy looks like a rainbow,' she added. They laughed even harder.

"What did you write," Troy said knowing it probably had something to do with him seeing the way Gabriella was laughing. They shook their heads not being able to talk.

"Give me that," Ryan said trying to grab the board from his girlfriend. She shook her head and pulled it away. He pulled her into a kiss, she got so caught up she didn't notice Chad take the board away from her. Ryan left her standing there and went over towards the guys.

"that was mean," Gabriella said.

"Yes we know we look like clowns Sharpay," Troy said. "and I do not look like a rainbow," He added on seeing the little note on the bottom.

She took the board back from him. "Yes you do," Taylor said. Sharpay nodded her agreement.

'Do you know who did it?' Sharpay asked wrote. All of the guys pointed towards Gabriella and Taylor. 'Did you two do it?'

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," Gabriella said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Gabriella," Troy said slowly inching towards her. She backed away from him and stood next to Taylor. Everyone noticed that Troy and Gabriella had gotten closer over the past week and of course the girls had told the guys that she had decided to give Troy a chance.

Gabriella turned and ran towards the elevator getting in and closing the door right before Troy could stop it. They all laughed at him as he almost ran into the elevator doors.

"Now what?" Chad asked wanting to get Gabriella too for making him look like a clown.

"We get up on the next elevator," Ryan said. They pushed the button and waited for it to come back down. They all got in and pushed the right floor number.

"Could this thing get any slower," Chad asked impatient. Taylor took hold of her boyfriend's arm to calm him down. When the elevator doors opened they heard screaming form down the hall. They ran through the hallway and stopped at Gabriella' door where the noise was coming from.

"Oh no," Troy said. Taylor froze knowing the voice.

"It's Kevin, he's back," she said frozen. Troy knocked on the door as fast as his hand would move. A not so happy Gabriella opened the door and let them in without saying a word.

"I thought we told you to get out," Troy said stepping towards Kevin. Kevin didn't back down he stood his ground.

"I did and then I came back. What are you going to do about it? Is the big mean super star going to hurt me?" Kevin asked in a baby voice.

"Kevin get the hell out of my room!" Gabriella said as quiet as she could, which wasn't very quiet at all.

"Why, don't you want to catch up," Kevin said stepping towards her. Troy took another step forward in between Gabriella and Kevin. "Aw, why don't you just go crying to your manager that someone it trying to hurt you," Kevin said wiping fake tears.

"I will actually," Troy turned around. None of them thought that he would actually back down. Kevin stood there with a smirk on his face but he wasn't expecting for Troy to turn around and punch him in the face.

Kevin flew to the ground clutching his face as he got up. Kevin charged towards Troy and pushed him into the wall. Each were throwing punches right and left not aiming just throwing. They all watched as they fell onto the bed kicking. Gabriella snapped out of it and ran towards her phone.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist said.

"Hi, there is a fight going on in my room and one of the guys won't leave. Could you please send security up or maybe call the cops," Gabriella said fast never taking her eyes off of the two guys who continued to fight. Chad and Ryan were trying to get Troy and Kevin off of each other but it wasn't working out the best.

"We'll be right there," she said before hanging up. Gabriella motioned for her friends to open the door so they could get in. Just as Taylor was walking away from the door police came in.

"Which one is bothering you," he asked them. They all pointed at Kevin who hadn't noticed the police. Troy had and wasn't putting up a fight anymore.

"That's right, give up. You'll never be able to beat me," Kevin said. The officers walked up behind him and grabbed him by both arms. "Hey! What are you doing!" Kevin yelled being dragged out of the door.

"Shut up Kevin," Gabriella yelled like a little kid, glaring at his dissappearing form.

"We need some information on him before we go," one of the police officers said. They all sat down and started telling him everything they knew. It was mostly Gabriella talking about what had happened.

"Thank you, we will be getting in touch soon." He said before leaving. Gabriella got up and closed the door after him and then went into the bathroom. She brought out a lot of things to clean Troy up.

"Sharpay's doctor's appointment is in about half an hour, we are going to go now so we can find the office. Are you guys good here?" Ryan asked. They all nodded.

"Yeah, just find out what's wrong with our best friend," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and hugged Sharpay before watching her leave.

They left the room and Taylor and Gabriella took up the task to cleaning Troy up, which meant putting band aids where they were needed and wiping off all of the blood. Nothing was broken which was good.

"I can't believe you punched him," Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Yeah but it was one good punch. It took him a while to regain his balance," Chad said. He and Troy hi-fived as much as they could.

"I wonder what is happening with Sharpay," Taylor said aloud after Troy was all cleaned up. They were sitting in Gabriella's room waiting for the food they had ordered on Troy's request of being hungry after a fight.

Sharpay and Ryan were waiting for the doctor to came back with the result of her tests. They took some tests to find out what was wrong. They thought it was just a sore throat and she would just have to rest for a while like Troy had said but they were just making sure.

"Okay we have the results," the doctor said coming back in looking at her clipboard.

"And," Ryan asked wanting to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Kevin was arrested, Kevin was arrested. It's amusing to say that. Please review.**

**Amanda!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. My internet was working last night but it wouldn't let me post a new chapter or review or anything. I tried.

* * *

**

"Well, I'm sorry to say but it looks more serious than we thought. You may have to get your tonsils removed, if you want to sing again," she said. Both of their mouths fell open.

"I'll let you think about it before you go, sign out at the desk." She said leaving them.

"What's going on," Gabriella said opening the door to Ryan and Sharpay. Her make up was running and she was sniffling. Gabriella pulled her into a hug. "Come on, the others are still here," They all walked and sat down somewhere.

Chad and Taylor on the little couch, Sharpay and Ryan in the two chairs which they moved to be right next to each other and Troy and Gabriella cuddled up on the bed, which the other's noticed.

"What happened," Taylor asked seeing her best friend's appearance.

"I can't sing," Sharpay said, in a quiet whisper. All of their eyes widened. "If I want to then I have to get my tonsils taken out and who knows how long that will take," Sharpay added.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to this," Gabriella said. Sharpay nods.

"I better go and call Kyle to see what we have to do," Troy said. He wasn't trying to be un-sympathetic but he knew that Kyle wouldn't be happy when he found out but the sooner the better.

"Hey Kyle," Troy said hesitantly.

"Yeah. What's up, is Sharpay better?" he asked him. Troy groaned, he didn't want to start out this conversation by telling him that she couldn't sing, but he had too.

"Well, you may want to get down here because we have a little problem," Troy said and hung up. "He's on his way," he said walking back into the room and sitting next to Gabriella.

"What did he say," she asked him. He looked down nervously. "You didn't tell him did you?" Troy shook his head. "Never let a guy do a woman's job," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on? What happened to this room?" Kyle asked walking into the room. He was only a floor above.

"There was a little fight," Gabriella said looking towards Troy. Kyle followed her gaze and looked at Troy.

"What did you do, what if this get's out?" Kyle said to Troy.

"I know he wasn't leaving and everyone was fighting and if I hadn't punched him then Gabi would have," Troy said. She nodded shrugged her shoulders.

"Just pray that this doesn't get out. Now was that all," Kyle asked. "I have to go and make a few phone calls." He said looking at Troy.

"Well, here's the thing," Sharpay said in a small voice.

"How's your throat, Troy told me all about it," Kyle said not letting her finish.

"Well, I have to have surgery if I want to sing again," Sharpay said really fast. Kyle's mouth was almost down to the floor.

"Are you serious? What are we going to do, the tickets have already been sold, and we can't choose someone else!" Kyle started pacing around the room, like Gabriella had.

"I'm really sorry," Sharpay said. Ryan wrapped his arms around her. Kyle stopped pacing and looked at her.

"It's not your fault but I just don't know what we are going to do!" Kyle said. Sharpay nodded. They all started thinking of ways this could be fixed. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella went and answered it bring back the tray of food that they had ordered.

"Food," she said quietly. They all took a piece of whatever they had ordered which was pizza and bread and spaghetti. No one talked for the longest time. Occasionally someone would get up to go to the bathroom but that was it.

Troy and Gabriella kept on sneaking looks at each other, looking away when they caught the other one looking at them.

"I have it," Sharpay said quietly. She grabbed her whiteboard feeling her voice grow weak. She needed it to ask one question.

'Gabriella can sing for me' she wrote down and showed it to everyone. Gabriella was the last to read it.

"No way," she said shaking her head. "Anything but that. I can't sing in front of all of those people!"

"I like the idea," Troy said thinking about what it would be like to sing with her. He remembered when they first heard her voice, it was amazing.

"Me too," Kyle said. Gabriella shook her head again. "Please, it's too late to figure something else out and we know you can sing. You have been to almost all of the rehearsals anyways so you know what to do," Kyle tried to persuade her.

"I don't know, I would have to rehearse like crazy and pick out five songs, right?" she asked Sharpay who nodded her head.

"Come on Ness, you and I both know that you have plenty of songs that you could sing," Taylor said. "If you don't do this then all of those people who wanted to Troy and some lucky fan sing will be disappointed." She hadn't thought of that.

"But I'm not a fan," Gabriella replied. This was a lie, she wasn't a fan but after spending time with Troy she absolutely loved his music, she just never gave it the chance.

"Hey," Troy exclaimed. They all laughed a little. "Come on Gabs," Ryan said.

"But I still have to deal with Kevin, we may have to go to court," Gabriella said repeating what the officer had told them. Kevin and Gabriella may have to go to court if they didn't have any evidence that it was his fault. "We don't have anything to prove that he did what he did."

"Yes we do," Chad said. He took out Gabriella's tape recorder and pushed play. "We were listening to it earlier and I found it in my pocket earlier, I recorded the whole thing," Chad said. They listened to what had happened just an hour ago.

"Now you have nothing to stop you from doing this," Ryan said. Sharpay cleared her throat and everyone's attention was on her.

"Please Brie, do this for me?" She asked her best friend. Gabriella saw the look in her friend's eyes and knew that she had no choice but to sing with Troy.

"I'll do it," Gabriella said giving in. Everyone came over and hugged her. Kyle started making phone calls right and left leaving them in her hotel room.

"Thank you so much," Sharpay said to Gabriella hugging her. She only nodded in response.

* * *

**Okay, if I got some names mixed up i'm sorry. I was reading it over and I started mixing Kyle with Kevin. What is it with me and the K names? Oh well, what did you think? Please review and tell me. I wanted to get this up before I banned myself from getting on, I have to do some school work. LOL**

**Amanda!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, like I said in the newest chapter of A Kissing Book, I am so so sorry. I had a concert and we forgot one of the percussion instruments and someone had to fake a train whistle! It was just really bad and I've been pretty busy.

* * *

**

The next night they had all gone out for dinner, Troy and Gabriella were standing in the hallway watching their friends make out in front of them. Eventually they all go into their own rooms except for Troy and Gabriella who still stood there.

Troy went to say something but she turned around and left him out in the hallway. 'She left. She left?' he asked himself. They had been getting closer but now she was avoiding him again and no one knew why. He had asked Sharpay and Taylor about it earlier and they had said they didn't know. He guessed it was because she was afraid.

The next morning they all got up to go and watch Gabriella and Troy start rehearsing. "What songs should I do," Gabriella asked her two friends.

"Never Underestimate A Girl," Taylor said right away. Sharpay nodded. They had scheduled a time for the surgery, it was going to be after they got back so her parents could be there.

"Okay, come on, we have to get going or we'll be late." They all walked out and got into the car, all of the guys were already there and waiting.

"What took so long," Chad asked was a piece of bread that he took from the hotel restaurant.

"Hey," Gabriella said. They had all gotten really close over the last few weeks. "We didn't think that long."

"Yes you did," Ryan said also eating whatever they could bring. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do you have your songs," Chad asked. Troy hadn't said anything yet, he didn't want to, not yet at least.

"Yeah, I have to do two right?"

they nodded. "They changed it because of the time that you have to rehearse." Ryan said taking a bite of an apple.

"Then, yep I have them and you're not hearing them yet," she added knowing they were going to ask.

"You have a good night," Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded silently and looked down. "Kyle says we have to work twice as hard because we don't have that much time.

"I'm ready for that. When is the concert again?" She asked. "The fifteenth?" He nodded and so did she. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Okay, we have to go fast and still get it right," Kyle said clapping his hand together. They started singing each song over and over again getting it right quickly. "Gabriella we need to music for your songs," Kyle said, she handed him and CD.

They played the music and she started singing along with it.

_Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't  
There's times when he proves it then times when he won't  
Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels  
I guess what's killing me is just not knowin' _

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
Bout where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know

If he's for real won't you please let me know  
Or is he just playin', what's your magic card show  
Something bout when he's here makes me not see so clear  
Does your crystal ball show any lovin' at all

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know

_  
I know this must seem so desperate  
But desperate is what I've become  
I'll do anything to know I'm the only one  
Anything to get the truth from you_

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know_

Everyone clapped as she finished the song. "Cool, we can keep on going tomorrow," Kyle said. They all walked out and went back to the hotel. Over the next week, nothing really changed. They went in and practiced, came back to the hotel hung out and went to bed.

Gabriella would talk to Troy more and more each day but no one said anything in fear that she would stop talking to him again. The next Saturday only Troy and Gabriella had come in because all of the others wanted to rest in their rooms, which meant hang out with their boyfriend/ girlfriend.

"You think we're ready," Gabriella asked him as they were walking out.

"Yeah. We're doing really well. I'm glad that you came," Troy said the last part quietly but she caught it anyways. She didn't say anything but stopped when he did.

"What?" She asked him. He took her hands and kissed her slowly. She started to kiss back before it registered who she was kissing. After she realized she pushed him off.

"Why did you do that?" He asked wiping some of her lip gloss off.

"Why did you kiss me? I can't believe you!" She yelled. Most everyone was gone because they took so long to get all of their stuff.

"You kissed me back! Why won't you just let me in?!" He yelled back.

"I can't! You of all people should know how hard it is for me!" Gabriella said.

"I have tried so hard to get into your little shell but you'll never come out. One day you're going to loose everything because you won't open up!"

"You have no right to judge me. Nothing like what I've been through has happened to you." They were facing each other. It was good that no one was there, people would have been talking about it for the next three weeks.

"You know what, you're right. I shouldn't judge you. But honestly I have tried everything. Fine, I'm done with you. You can just go back to being the cold hearted bitch you were. You should have let Kevin sleep with you, probably the only person that will ever want to think about it," Troy yelled at her. Tears started rolling down her face. She started backing up away from him.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I did—" Before he could say anything else she was gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He just made the biggest mistake that he could've.

Gabriella ran past the car that was waiting for them and straight to the hotel. It wasn't that long of a run and no one was on the streets so it was easy to get around. She took the elevator and went up to her room. As soon as she entered the room she packed all of the stuff she had brought and bought.

"Hello?" The reception desk answered.

"Yes, I'd like to check out early." They checked her out and she rescheduled her flight for the next one which was in three hours. Troy was walking down the streets, he hadn't even thought about what she would do.

* * *

**I honestly think that I made Troy a jerk and that's just how it should be. Please review and tell me what you think. It needed to happen.**

**Amanda**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, I can now update faster because I'm on break but(there's alays a but) my relatives are coming into town. So I'm going to try and update faster. I'm also very sorry to say that this story is coming to a end. I'll probably post the last chapter on Christmas or the day after but it's coming fast! And I'm so sad!

* * *

**

Gabriella stood outside the hotel looking at it. "Bye guys," she whispered before getting into the cab. Little did she know, the other four were hanging out in the lobby.

"Is that Gabi?" Taylor asked. They all looked at the front door and saw a teary eyed Gabriella getting into a cab.

"Where is she going, she had a ticket," Sharpay asked as loud as she could.

"Where's Troy," Chad asked.

"What happened," Ryan said. They all sat there thinking of everything that could be going on. Five minutes later Troy came through the doors and everyone went up to him.

"Do you know what happened to Gabriella," Chad asked him. He nodded and motioned for them to follow him to his room.

"We got into a fight," Troy started. He told them the rest of the story.

"How could you!" Taylor asked him pacing around the room. Even though Sharpay couldn't speak she kept on hitting him with her whiteboard until Ryan took it away form her, then she used her purse.

"I don't know, where is she now?" Troy asked sadly.

"Well, we saw her getting into a cab with what looked like a plane ticket in her hand!" Chad yelled at his best friend.

"What! No, she couldn't have left, I mean what about the concert and I mean she wouldn't. Right?" He asked them. When none of them answered he ran down to the front desk and asked them about her room.

"It looks like she checked out early, just a couple of hours ago actually. I remember the call, poor girl, sounded heart broken." The receptionist said. Troy groaned and hit his head on the desk over and over gaining people's attention.

Everyone was sitting in Troy's room thinking about all that had happened.

"Where do you think she went?" Ryan asked. "You must have some idea, I mean she is your best friend." Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

"She never really said anything. She loves Southlake though but I doubt she would go there. She could be anywhere, her credit card has no limit for these two months because of the trip. But it's all her money." Taylor said.

"Technically she still has around a thousand from what her parents gave her," Sharpay said quietly.

"I feel so bad!" Troy said putting his head in his hand.

"It's not your fault," Sharpay said in a small voice. He nodded even though he knew it wasn't true.

"You better call Kyle," Ryan said. Troy groaned again.

Troy POV

What is Kyle going to do to me? I didn't mean it, it just sort of came out! He is going to kill me, but I deserve it.

"What if she did go to Southlake, where would she go," I asked the two girls.

"She would probably go to town square and check into the Hilton there. No one would really see her, her parents don't go there very often and the rest of the people would just think she came back." Taylor said. I fell back on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Try calling her cell phone," Ryan said. Taylor took out her phone and dialed the number. I watched her tap her foot before hanging up.

"Didn't answer," she mumbled. "You better call Kyle" Taylor repeated to me. I grabbed the room phone and dialed his number.

"Hello," I froze not wanting to do this. I didn't want her to be gone, I didn't want to loose her. I think I'm in love with her.

"Come down to my room," I said before hanging up. I loved her that was all that was going through my mind.

Regular POV

Kyle walked down and entered the room. "What's going on, where's lil' G?" He asked them using his pet name for her. He had become a second father to Gabriella like he had to Troy when he was getting started.

"Well, you see," Chad started. He turned to look at Troy who had a blank look on his face. "Troy can tell you the rest," he said quickly. Kyle looked at him strangely before walking up to Troy

"Troy, Troy are you in there," he asked waving his hand in his face. When Troy didn't answer Kyle hit him on the back.

"What was that for?" Troy asked loudly.

"You were staring into space and we needed you back down here, on _earth._" Kyle said as everyone laughed. "Where is Gabriella?" Kyle asked slowly making sure Troy heard him.

"Well, we kind of got into a fight," Troy said looking down. Kyle's smile turned into a frown.

"Don't frown Kyle. Winner's wear a crown and the losers where the frowns!" Chad said. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Any way's go on," Kyle said looking back at Troy.

"Well, I kind of said some stuff and she got mad and left," Troy whispered.

"WHAT!" Kyle yelled. Troy winced at the volume of his voice. "SHE WAS OUR LAST CHANCE!" He started pacing mumbling things over and over.

"I didn't know she would leave," Troy said. Kyle seemed to have calmed down a little.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked them. They shook their heads sadly.

"She could be anywhere. She still have a thousand from her parents left and then all of her saving which is a lot," Taylor said.

"I guess, since there is only two days until the concert, if she doesn't come back then Troy does the concert by himself." Kyle said. "Keep on calling her." They nodded as they left the room.

"I'm going to think a little," Troy said a while later. They all sat in his room saying nothing when Sharpay's phone rang.

"Gabriella," Sharpay asked the best she could. Sharpay put it on speakerphone.

* * *

**Okay, about the thing that Chad said about the crowns and frowns. My friend and I were watching Miss Congenality and I had to put this in there. I couldn't help it! I didn't have time to read this whole thing over so if I'm missing some W's, it's because the keys not working right. Sorry bout that too.**

**So please review and I will update sooner this time. **

**Amanda!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay this is short. And I was wrong, I have two more chapters now. Thanks for all the reviews guys.

* * *

**

"Hey, is Troy there?" She asked tentatively.

"No, it's just the rest of us, where are you Gabs," Chad asked. All of them heard her breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm at the Hilton in Town square." Gabriella said. "I just needed to get away." She added when no one spoke.

"You need to come back Gabriella," Ryan said. "They can't do the concert without you, Troy is really really sorry," He said.

"I can't come back, not after what he said." She said sadly. "I want to but... I can't. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm fine but now I'm going to go," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, please," Taylor begged with her friend.

"I'm sorry guys, don't tell Troy. Bye," She said and then hung up. Gabriella sighed and sat on her bed in the hotel room that she rented. Some people had asked if something was wrong but she just told them she came back early.

Gabriella POV

Why did he have to say that? Anything else would have been batter than that! "He's a jerk," she mumbled to herself.

Just when I start letting him in and I think about giving him a chance, he goes and does that! God, I miss Sharpay and Tay-tay!

There was a knock on my door, the food that I ordered was ready. I charged it to the room and started eating the ice cream and chocolate that was sitting in front of me.

'I almost gave him a chance, he's such a... I can't think of anything else to call him. I just now realize that I can't call him anything, I don't want to.

Maybe I do have feelings for him. That couldn't be it, but it was.

Something slid under my door, it was some type of flat toy that I had never seen before. Five seconds later there was a knock at my door. I opened it and found a little girl.

Regular POV

"Hi honey," she said. "Is this yours?" She asked holding out the toy. The little girl nodded. "Do you have a name?" Gabriella asked giggling a little.

"I'm Emily," she said shyly. "You're pretty," She said and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella melted into the little girls hug and giggled triggering Emily's laughter.

"Thank you, you're pretty too. Are you here with your family?" Emily nodded and smiled.

"I'm bored, there's no one to play with," Emily said.

"Why don't I play with you," Gabriella offered. Emily obviously liked the idea because she pulled Gabriella out the door and down to her own room. For the rest of the day Gabriella forgot all about her problems with Troy and just played with Emily and her family

The next day Emily's family left. Gabriella was sad and all of her problems came back to her. She was still wondering about her feelings towards Troy. If she didn't go back all of those people would be disappointed. Questions went through her head over and over.

Should she go back? Should go home and tell her parents what happened instead of wasting their money on the room that she was in right now? Did he want her back there? So that was a useless question but she still wondered.

Everyone was still worried about Gabriella even she had called. They never told Troy just like she had asked but seeing him stay in bed all day wasn't very pretty.

"Do you think she's going to come back," Ryan asked Chad. The two girls were in Sharpay's room and Troy was in bed.

"Yeah, she'll come to her senses." Chad said.

"I don't think so," Ryan said and shook his head. Seeing the look on his friends face he knew what he was thinking. "Twenty bucks?" They nodded and shook on it.

Gabriella walked out of the hotel, she had made her decision and knew what she was doing, weather she was sure of it or not.

Gabriella walked out of the airport, the sunshine blinding her. She pulls out her sunglasses and puts them on looking around and calling a cab. Sure enough a second later a cab pulls up in front of her.

"Where to?" the driver asked as she silently climbed into the cab. It was around seven at night, the concert was supposed to be starting right now she thought as she looked at the clock.

"Star and Cross," she said as he started to drive. She let her mind wander to her friends and more importantly, Troy.

Did she like him? Okay she knew that she liked him, a lot. But could she trust him? Did he like her as much as she liked him? Where are they now? All these thoughts ran through her head until the cab came to a halt in front of a building.

Gabriella paid the driver and got out taking her luggage and going in through a door, someone letting her in remembering her.

"Gabriella!" they all yelled and went to hug her. She hugged them all silently before pushing them away grabbing her microphone and walking up onto the stage.

Troy was already up there trying to find a way to explain how the winner got sick and then the replacement ran away because he was a total bastard and yelled horrible things to her.

"I'm here!" Gabriella said into the microphone. Troy smiled and ran over to her picking her up and spinning her around. Against her efforts she still laughed and giggled as he put her down. The audience awed at the two seeing the chemistry.

"Well, it looks like my partner is here and the concert is going on!" Troy yelled into his own mic, everyone cheered. They sang each of there songs, together and apart.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't like this chapter much but I really want to know what you guys thought. Please review and Happy Holidays!**

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to VanessaEfron-GabriellaBolton who was my 100th reviewer. Thank you so much you guys. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

**

As Gabriella watched Troy sing she smiled, maybe he was trustworthy. Maybe she should give him a chance. She loved him, she finally realized that she loved him. Gabriella couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to figure it out.

He was the only one that had ever tried to break down the barriers that she had put up against men. He was the one that she went to when she had to tell someone about her dad and Kevin. As his song ended they only had one more to go.

The music started and Gabriella started singing walking towards Troy.

_Gabriella:_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason  
_

_When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after _

Both: 

_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm you're pulling me _

Gabriella: 

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong _

Troy: 

_Oh, You are the music in me  
Yeah, It's living in all of us _

Gabriella: 

_And It's brought us here because _

Both: 

_You are the music in me _

Gabriella: 

_Na na na na(Oh)  
Na na na na _

Troy: 

_Yeah yeah yeah _

Gabriella: 

_Na na na na _

Both: 

_You are the music in me _

Gabriella: 

_It's like I knew you before met (before we met)  
Can't explain it (oh, oh)  
There's no name for it _

Troy: 

_No name for it _

Both: 

_I saying words I never said _

Troy: 

_And It was easy( So easy)  
Because you see the real me(I see) _

Both: 

_As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I'll ever know _

Gabriella: 

_To hear your voice( Hear your voice)  
Above the noise _

Both: 

_And know I'm not alone _

Gabriella: Oh your singing to me

Both: 

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me _

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

All of their friends came out from behind the curtain and started singing the background, with Sharpay humming along.

_  
Everyone:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me _

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) 

When the song was over, everyone lined up and took a bow. Troy held up his mike to say something but Gabriella held it down.

"What," he asked her nervously. She shook her head and kissed him on the lips. One by one everyone stared at the couple awing starting with the people on stage. They broke apart and turned to face the crowd at the same time.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight. Bye!" Troy yelled and dragged Gabriella off stage. Everyone followed them off waving, at the same time wanting to know what happened. Kyle had made sure that no backstage passes were sold, or even made to give them a break.

"Gabriella!" Kyle yelled running up to her. "You have no idea how much money you just saved us, almost a million!" He said. All of their mouths dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us," Chad asked. Kyle shook his head and walked off muttering something. Chad followed wanting to know what was going on. Taylor and Ryan followed bringing Sharpay too. They weren't planning it and they still left their best friends in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said looking down. She was still in her sweats that she had worn on the plane.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have yelled all that stuff at you, you have every right to slap me," Troy said making her laugh.

"But I left." She said in response.

"But you also came back." Troy said lifting his face up to meet her's. She looked into his eyes and froze. What she saw surprised her but also showed her that he really did care for her. She saw tears, almost about to fall. She knew he wouldn't let them fall but was still happy to see them.

"I think I was wrong," She whispered before leaning up just an inch and kissing his softly on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds and sadly that's how long it felt to them.

"I love you," he whispered as her first tear fell. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her again.

"I love you too, it just took me a little longer to realize it," she said smiling. The new couple walked hand in hand off to find their friends they smiled knowing everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**I'm so sad! It's over and I really thought this was a crappy ending but oh well! I am going to add an epliogue like last time. Sorry it was so short. But please review.**

**Amanda!**


	16. Epliogue

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I would have gotten this up sooner but I totally lost track of time because my friend was here and I know it isn't an excuse but oh well. The wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses and flower girl dress is on my profile. Oh and this is about seven years later.

* * *

**

"And the winner for male singer is…. Troy Bolton!" the announcer said. Everyone started yelling and cheering. Gabriella watched her husband walk up onto the stage holding the award.

Three years after the concert Troy had purposed and of course Gabriella said yes. Six months later they had gotten married, it was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

_Gabriella paced the length of her room in her floor length white gown. She had gone for simple but beautiful and she pulled it off finding the perfect dress(Picture in profile). She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen._

"_Will you stop pacing, you're going to trip!" Taylor said. Both she and Sharpay were Bridesmaids, not having a Maid of Honor. _

"_I'm just so nervous!" Gabriella said. She sat down and started messing with her dress. "What if he walks out and doesn't think I'm good enough!" She exclaimed. Taylor shook her head at her friends thoughts, there was no way he was going to back down now._

_Sharpay was with the guys down the hall trying to calm Troy down. "What is she leaves me and thinks that I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough," Troy realized._

"_You are good enough. I just saw Gabriella and she was so excited to be marring you," Sharpay said lying. Gabriella was just as bad, maybe even worse._

_Ten minutes later Troy was standing at the front of the church with Ryan and Chad beside him. _

_Behind the two large wood doors Gabriella and the girls were standing in a line ready to go down the aisle. The music started and Taylor walked down with the flower girl who wasn't old enough to understand what to do by herself, then Sharpay._

"_You ready," Gabriella's step-father asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded putting on a smile. Her nerves were still there and didn't go away until Troy took her hand._

_They spent the next half hour vowing their love to one another. Both mothers were crying their eyes out and both fathers were trying to keep them as quiet as possible._

"_You may now kiss the bride," he said. Troy stepped in and leaned down and kissed Gabriella gently on the lips. _

_That night everyone had a good time at the reception, all of the older people went home early after having dinner and giving their congratulations. Once they were all gone all the young people left partied until midnight when Troy and Gabriella had to leave for their flight to Rome._

That was a day she had remembered a million times before and it still brought a smile to her face. Both Taylor and Chad and Sharpay and Ryan had gotten married a little before Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella had been Maid of Honor and Best man at both with each couple saying that without them they wouldn't have gotten together. Well, without Gabriella.

Sharpay and Ryan had a five year old daughter named Alexis. Taylor and Chad had a son who was also five and a two year old little girl, Spencer and Megan. All of the girl had moved out to California after they had finished college and while they were still studying the guys had moved down there.

"I want to thank everyone who voted and all my fans. But now I want to invite my beautiful wife up here for a moment," He said looking at her. She was surprised but still walked up to the stage.

"Now only a few know our real story, which is surprising. Her friend Sharpay won a contest to sing with me, Gabriella here hated me," he said nodding his head sadly. People laughed.

"I didn't hate you, just didn't get why everyone loved you." People ooooed at this as she laughed and shrugged.

"Well, Sharpay got sick and couldn't sing, Thank you for that by the way, so Gabriella was forced to sing with me! We had gotten better, she had gotten better had talking to me and we started rehearsals." Gabriella hit his arm as he laughed at her.

"I'm not so sure Sharpay is very happy about having to have surgery to get us together," Gabriella joked. They heard a 'No I'm not!' coming form the section where they had been sitting and laughed.

"Well, we got into a fight and she ran away because of what I said. It was pretty mean though. So on the night of the concert I am up on stage trying to tell over a thousand people that my partner isn't here when she pops up and starts to sing. So there's the story, the only reason that we are together right now is because of a contest, and that's just the way it should be," Troy said pulling Gabriella in for a hug and kiss.

"Just because of a contest?" Gabriella asked him when they pulled away. He grinned and nodded.

"Just because of _the_ contest. The contest that changed my life by giving me my true love," he answered.

* * *

**Yes it is kind of short. I want to thank you guys so much for everything. The next chapters is just going to be a list of everyone who reviewed. Please review one last time. And if any of you guys know how to do the list thingy in an easier way than the way I'm doing it then please tell me. I'm going through and typing each of them out.**

**Amanda**


	17. Reviewers! Thanks!

I want to thank all of you so much for reviewing this story. I went through and named everyone, if I missed anyone then please tell me and I'll add you.

HSMandChelseafan

Readingfreak100

HSMlove13

mysupermanwillcome

BrazillianPrincess

skittleysweet

Tara

XoTroyellaoX

Corbin's Girl

Lol

HSM

Leah

Unknown

Hannah

Laura

Efrongirl

HSMfan

Emma

Haley

VanessaEfron-GabriellaBolton

Cole-rulez

Gummysweets

TheOneandOnlyCarlyK

ScRuPuLoUs

Scarchk

Fluffy

XxBrucas4everxX

Luvesdolphins

Hr1u

Zanessa14

Kyos-girl101

Babygal4real

Molllyyy12333

T.V.People

LivesInLove

LoveJenn

Troyella4ever

Zanessas Number 1 Fan

Kt. Luvs

efrongrl

**Thanks again so much. I have more ideas coming but none of them will be posted until after my exams which are in the middle of January but I will post a oneshot or two if I have time. Happy New Years! I feel dead because I stayed up until seven thirty in the morning with my friends. We watched thre movies and Gilmore Girls. It was fun!**

**Amanda!**


End file.
